fantasybookingfandomcom-20200213-history
PROJECT X Week One
Kane vs Viktor INTERVIEW WITH VIKTOR: Interviewer: Viktor, so far you've had an impressive tag team titles reign but as far as singles competition goes, you're flying under the radar. Viktor: Flying under the radar? I had to challenge Kalisto of all people just so I could make it to Civil War! That tells you about my singles career here. But tonight, darkness will overshadow Project X. There will not be fall of man tonight, there will be fall of a giant. INTERVIEW WITH KANE: Interview: Kane, much like Viktor, you haven't had much success in singles competition so far. What can we expect from you in this tournament? Kane: My entire career has been based on change. I went from a fake doctor to a fire obsessed monster, to losing the mask and becoming the most unstable man in pro wrestling. I went from being stalked by an impostor to winning the world title but that's all behind me. I put my name in this tournament because I need another change. And look at me now. I've lost dozens of pounds just so I can perform better. Tonight, I will send Viktor into depths of hell and I will emerge as X-Division champion. (Viktor comes out to almost non-existent reaction, wearing a gladiator body armor and black/red facepaint) (Kane comes out second to a mixed reaction. Once in the ring, Kane does his pose and fire bursts out from all four corners) Viktor and Kane lock up. Viktor transitions to a side headlock but Kane uses his power to slide behind and lock the hammerlock. Kane then switches to waist lock before bringing Viktor down with a drop toe hold. Kane then locks the side headlock which Viktor gets out of with elbows to the abdomen. Viktor runs the ropes but Kane hits a dropkick to the chest! Viktor rolls to the apron as Kane follows. Viktor snaps Kane's neck on the top rope and hits a running STO for two count. Viktor then works on the neck hitting several leg drops in a row for another two count. Viktor applies a chinlock but Kane brings him down with a snapmare followed by seated dropkick to the head for two count. Kane then hits two clotheslines before knocking Viktor down with a big boot. Kane goes for chokeslam but Viktor manages to ground himself and hit an uppercut which stuns Kane! Viktor follows up with a jumping knee for two count. Viktor goes for another running STO but Kane jumps up with an enzuigiri! Viktor retreats to the corner. Kane goes for corner clothesline but Viktor gets the boot up and goes for tornado DDT! Kane shoves him off and hits a flying clothesline from the top rope. Kane slowly waits for Viktor to get up and hits a chokeslam for the 3 count. Jack Swagger vs TJ Perkins INTERVIEW WITH JACK SWAGGER: Interviewer: Jack, you have been perhaps one of the most undervalued superstars on Survival. Do you think this tournament has the boost you’ll need to advance to the next level? Swagger: Look. I’ve been doing this a long time. I’ve been an amateur wrestler and a former NCAA champion. I’ve won so many trophies I have a whole room in my house dedicated to them. I’m undervalued, but I’m really damn good. All that’s been missing my entire stay on Survival is one thing - an opportunity. And if winning PROJECT X is what’s going to take me to the next level then you damn better believe I’m going to win it. INTERVIEW WITH TJ PERKINS: Interviewers: TJ, even though you face the bigger Jack Swagger in the first round, many believe that you’re more acclimated to the X-Division style than he is. How do you think you’ll fare? Perkins: I’ve been wrestling nearly twenty years, and I’m only 32. Wrestling is second nature for me. You know, I came up at the same time along many of the top guys in this industry like CM Punk and Daniel Bryan. I just haven’t gotten the same opportunity they have. But is there any denying I’m the coolest star on Uprising? I am the future man. Jack Swagger has had his time. He’s held that World title before, but clearly he wasn’t good enough to sustain that main event level career. I’m going to make it to the next round, and then I’m gonna go on and bring home that championship. Jack Swagger comes out to a mixed reaction. Swagger does push-ups on the ramp before entering the ring. TJ Perkins comes out next with his flashy entrance to a big pop. Perkins dances in the ring around Swagger which makes Swagger angry but the ref holds him back. The ref calls for the bell! Swagger dominates out of the gate. Perkins goes for fast offense but Swagger is able to overpower and bring him down to the more favorable slow-paced style for Swagger. Swagger works the leg with hard kicks to Perkins’ leg. Swagger does an ankle snap and tries to apply the Ankle Lock but Perkins rolls away. Perkins gets some offense in with chain wrestling but Swagger’s amateur background allows him to regain the advantage. Again Swagger continues to work the legs, holding Perkins down. Swagger attempts a German suplex on Perkins but Perkins flips back and brings Swagger down with a shiranui. Perkins creates separation and takes to the top rope for a missile dropkick but Swagger avoids it and hits the German suplex for a 2 count. Swagger prepares Perkins for the end, targeting the ankle for a shin breaker but Perkins fights out of it and springboards for a hard DDT. Perkins climbs to the top rope while Swagger stands up and hits him with a diving knee to the jaw. Perkins covers but Swagger kicks out at 2. Perkins picks Swagger up and runs the ropes but Swagger runs after Perkins and drops him with a calf chop. Swagger turns Perkins over for the ankle lock but Perkins uses his other leg to kick Swagger off and break free. Perkins gets up and Swagger lifts him up for the gutwrench powerbomb but Perkins punches his way out of it and jumps up for a frankensteiner. Perkins lifts Swagger up to his shoulders and drops him with the fireman’s carry into an overhead kick for the cover. Perkins gets the 3 count. WINNER: TJ PERKINS Tommy End vs Andrew Everett TOMMY END VS ANDREW EVERETT INTERVIEW WITH TOMMY END: Interviewer: Tommy End you are perhaps the most hyped up individual in this tournament, merely on account of the fact that you are the highest ranking seed not currently a part of any specific show in the RRW. What do you have to prove in this tournament? End: Nothing. There’s nothing to prove. Tommy End is the real deal, and people will see that all in due time. I don’t need this tournament. You can drop me off at any of the main shows right now and I’d be an immediate world championship contender, there’s no question about it. I’m signed to Chaos and although my debut is still a while away, showing up with the X-Division Championship will only help my stock. So first the X-Division Championship will be mine, then so will any other title I set my eyes on. INTERVIEW WITH ANDREW EVERETT: Interviewer: Andrew, you and your other half of Imminent Airstrike are major players in this tournament. You’ve racked up some pretty great wins over Chris Jericho and Adam Cole, so do you think you have what it takes to finish off Tommy End? Everett: Six time World Champion. 20 year veteran. That’s the man I beat. One of the hottest indie stars on the planet. That’s the man I beat. I don’t care about Tommy End. Anybody can beat Tommy End. There’s a reason I’ve been signed to the main roster since the very start of Uprising, and there’s a reason Tommy End has yet to debut. He just isn’t on my level. Trevor and I are making it to the finals man. You heard it here first. Tommy End comes out to a big pop. End comes out and points at the PROJECT X sign. Andrew Everett comes out next with Trevor Lee at his side. End and Everett lock up with Everett gaining the advantage. Everett grounds End with a dropkick then drops an elbow for the cover but End kicks out at one. Everett picks End up and goes for a powerslam but End breaks free and begins to go for hard shots. End nails Everett with hard rights and backs him up into the corner before releasing even harder kicks. The ref breaks it up and End poses, getting some heat. Everett gets up and End attempts a takedown but Everett turns it into a swinging DDT. Everett runs the ropes and comes for a double foot stomp but End rolls away. End tries to quickly get up but Everett catches him with a kick to the face. End starts to stand up and Everett runs the ropes and comes back with the jumping double knees, but End catches Everett and puts him down with a spinebuster. Everett gets up and End hits the superkick for three. Cedric Alexander vs Alberto del Rio INTERVIEW WITH CEDRIC ALEXANDER: Interviewer: Cedric, when people consider the future of Uprising, you’re one of the names near the top. What will this tournament do for you? Alexander: I understand not everyone watches Uprising for me. In fact, probably nobody does. They tune in for the World Champion Ricochet, or the Tag Team Champions American Alpha. They’ll be tuning in for the NexGen Championship tournament. But after I put Alberto del Rio away and win the X-Division Championship? They’ll be tuning in for Cedric Alexander. INTERVIEW WITH ALBERTO DEL RIO: Interviewer: Alberto, you’re perhaps the most decorated superstar in this tournament. What will it take for you to add another title to your resume? Del Rio: I was born in greatness to my father, a Mexican legend. I went on to become a legend in Mexico myself, then brought my talents here to America where I became a 4 time World Champion. That isn’t an easy feat. My time at the top has long gone though, but I will reclaim it. Just like everyone else here, I’m here for the opportunity. I am the most decorated star in this tournament - and that X-Division Championship will be yet another trophy in my room perro. Cedric Alexander comes out first to cheers. Alexander slaps the hands of fans and enters the ring. Alberto del Rio walks down to the ring to a mixed reaction. The ref calls for the bell! Del Rio dominates the early portion of the match, bringing Alexander down to a slower more favorable technical pace. Alexander tries to speed up the pace but Del Rio hits a big powerbomb into the corner, then rolls out of the ring and drags out Alexander’s ankle before slamming it into the ring post! Del Rio rolls in and sends Alexander into the corner, trying to set up the tree of woe but Alexander pushes Del Rio away and breaks free. Alexander quickly climbs to the top rope but Del Rio grounds him with an enzuiguri. Alexander falls to the mat and Del Rio tries to lock on the armbar but Alexander powers through it and hits Del Rio with a powerslam. Alexander takes to the top rope and hits a Shooting Star Press but Del Rio kicks out. Alexander picks up Del Rio and runs the ropes for a jumping clothesline but Del Rio grabs the arm and drops Alexander before locking in the cross armbreaker. Alexander taps out.